A roses love
by silverwerewolf96
Summary: an updated version of my old story i published a while back


It was an average day in Los Noches. Mila- Rose, Apache, and Sung sun where relaxing in their room when there was a knock on the door. Apache answered the door. Their boss Harribell was standing there with someone standing beside her. Apache Said "Lady Harribell! Come in." Harribell and the person standing beside her entered. Apache closed the door. Mila-Rose said "What brings you here, Lady Harribell?" Harribell said "We have a new comer and he will be staying with you until the new wing of the building is completed." She looked at the guy standing beside her and told him to introduce himself.

When he spoke he had a somewhat deep voice. "Hello, my name is Jazen; I hope we can get along." He said. He was the same height as Mila-rose and Harribell who were "6`2" and was skinny. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and were his mask piece was similar to Grimmjow`s mask piece except it`s on the other side of his face. He had fair skin. He was not that bad looking. Mila- Rose thought to herself, "he`s kind of cute." Sung sun asked Harribell "Are you serious? He could be a pervert for all we know!"

Jason looked at Sung sun and replied "I am not a pervert, and how would you know if I am a pervert or not, if you have not even gotten to know me yet! So why don`t you be quite shorty!" Sung sun opened her mouth to say something but Harribell cut her off when she looked at Jason and told him " let this be a warning , if I get even one report of you being a pervert or causing any sexual harassment, I will personally beat you with in an inch of your life!, got it?" "Yes Mam!" Jazen replied. Rose and Apache looked at Jason, who had a look of pure dread on his face knowing Harribell meant it. Sung sun walked over to Jazen and kicked him in the sheen, and said "that's for calling me shorty" Jazen rubbed his sheen and glared at Sung sun.

Harribell said "I have work to do, Jazen's stuff will be delivered here later today, I`ll let you guys get to know each other". After Harribell, left all three girls looked at Jazen. Apache and Sung sun introduced themselves then walked into the room they shared with Rose, and then closed the door. Jason set his back pack down on the ground by couch and sat down. Rose and Jazen looked at each other.

Jazen asked "what is your name?" Rose said "Mila-rose, but everyone calls me Rose." Jazen replied "cool name, beautiful yet dangerous at the same time." Rose blushed and said "thanks, that's nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Jazen replied "I bet you get compliments like that all the time" Rose looked down at the ground and said "Yeah, but all the guys only see me for being pretty, you're the first guy who has acknowledged my tough side."

"I can easily tell you can hold your own in a fight, and I think those other guys think only males should be tough and won't acknowledge that girls can be tough as well, any guy who thinks like that is making the rest of us guy look Bad " Jazen replied. Rose was surprised by this statement. "Do you really mean that?" Rose asked. Jazen nodded and said "I mean it."

Rose sat down on the couch next to Jazen. Rose noticed he had a silver chain around his wrist. She asked him "Did your girlfriend give you that Bracelet?" Jazen looked at his wrist and said "Oh no, I just found it lying around on the ground outside, it looked like it been out there for a while, so I picked it up and put in my pocket and I am not dating any one right now."

Rose and Jazen kept talking for a couple Hours, and then there was a knock on the door. "That must be my stuff" Jazen Said. Jason got up and walked over to the door and opened it and there was a guy holding a clip Board in his hand. "I have some boxes, for a Mr. Jazen." Jazen said "I`m Jazen" He signed the documents that needed to be signed and the guy left. Out in the all way were ten or fifteen boxes. Jazen started bring the boxes inside.

Rose decided to help him and started picking up the boxes and brought them inside. When Jazen bent over to pick up a box, Rose thought to herself "he has a nice ass." After all the boxes were brought inside. Rose and Jazen sat down on the couch again. Jazen smiled at rose and said "Thanks rose that was nice of you to help me"

Rose replied "I was happy to help you out." Rose thought to herself "He has a nice smile and he`s really nice, and his eyes are a warm chocolate brown, mmm" Rose shook her "why did I think that, I`m his superior and I`m older than him or am I?." she thought. "Jazen, how old are you? You look like you're 16 or 17" rose asked him. Jazen replied "I'm 18 actually; everyone tells me I look younger than I am." Rose`s eye went big when she heard this. "You're the same age as me!" she said surprised. Jazen`s eye`s went big, his stomach started growling then Roses stomach growled. Jazen looked at the clock on the wall. It was 12:30. Jazen said "it looks like its lunch time" Rose nodded and said "I`ll get Apache and Sung sun, and then we can head for the cafeteria"

Couple minutes later all four of them were at the cafeteria. When they walked in everyone was chatting then everyone in the room looked at Jason. One of the girls sitting at the tables with some other girls asked rose "hey Rose who`s the cute guy standing beside you?" rose said to the girl "this is Jazen, he`s new here." Suddenly rose was suddenly pushed out of the way and Jazen was surrounded by girls asking him questions. Rose got a little angry for being pushed. Jazen looked at the girls and said "I will answer your questions one at a time, after I get my lunch, ok?" Jazen sonido to the lunch line.

After rose got her lunch, she looked around to find Jazen. She found him sitting at the table next to the window surrounded by girls. Rose walked over and said "there you are Jazen." Jason looked up and said "hey, rose you can sit next to me." He looked at the blonde girl next to him and asked her to scoot over. She looked a bit upset by this request but scooted over. Rose set her tray down and sat down.

The girl sitting across from her asked Jason "Jazen where you staying?" Jason replied "I am staying with Rose, Apache, and Sung sun." everyone at the table went dead silent. The girl at the end of the table asked "are you serious?" Jazen looked at her and said "I am serious, you can ask Rose if you don`t believe me." All the girls looked at rose and rose said "it`s true, he`s living with us."

The girl sitting across from Jason stood up and spoke in a loud voice "everyone listen up, The new guy Jazen is living with Rose, Apache, and Sung sun, plus rose herself said he is." everyone stared at Jazen and Rose. Rose noticed Jazen was starting to feel uncomfortable. Rose also noticed some of the guys were glaring at Jazen. Jazen looked at Rose and said "Rose, can we get out of here before something bad happens." Rose looked him in the eyes and said "sure" both of them stood up and sonido out of the cafeteria to their room.

Once they got they got inside and shut the door Jason spoke first. "Well, that was interesting." Rose replied "yeah, how about we have dinner here in the room?" Jazen nodded and said "that's fine with me because I noticed some of the guys looked like they wanted strangle me." Both sat down on the couch. Rose felt something on her hand and it was Jazen`s hand. Rose felt her cheeks get warm. She looked at him and said "Jazen, would you please move your hand." he looked down at his hand; his face went bright red and quickly moved his hand, then said "sorry."

Both are quite for a few minutes. Rose spoke first. "Jazen, have you ever been kissed by a girl before?" Jazen replied "no, why do you ask?" Rose leaned over and said in a sexy voice "so I can do this." She scooted closer to him and put her arms around his neck, then kissed him right on the lips. She felt him stiffen then relaxed, and to her surprise he kissed her back. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. rose thought to herself "He`s strong and is a really good kisser plus his lips are soft and warm." They heard some heard someone yell "What the hell?" They broke apart and saw Apache and sung sun standing in the door way with shocked looks on their face.

"Where you two making out?" Apache asked. Jazen and Rose answered at the same time "no." both Jason`s and Rose`s face were still a little bit red in the face from kissing. Sung sun grinned from ear to ear and said "wait until every one hears about this." Rose walked over to apache and sung sun, then whispered in theirs ears "if you tell anyone about this I will make you wish we never met in the first place." Both Girls could tell Rose meant it. Both of them ran for their room and closed the door and locked it. Rose felt Jazen put his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

He spoke in to her hair. "The way you threatened them was sexy as hell." Rose could feel his breath on her neck, which sent chills down her spine. She turned around and put her arms around his neck. She looked in to his eyes. Green eye`s in to Brown eyes. "Is that so?" she spoke. "Yeah, so I guess we are dating now?" Jazen asked. Rose replied "yes, we are" then she kissed her new boyfriend. Suddenly the front door is kicked down making them break apart. A dozen guys come bargaining in. all of them had in raged looks on their faces.

The biggest guy spoke "we do not approve of you living with the girls Jazen!" "Harribell is the person who arranged it, so how about you take it up with her!" Jazen replied with an edge in his voice. Rose walked up to the guy and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and said "Jazen doesn't need your approval to live with me and the girls, so get out of our room!" The guy grabs Rose by the arm. "We are not leaving until Jazen moves out!" he hissed.

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when Jazen appeared beside her and kicked the guy right in the stomach, causing him to let go of Rose`s arm. "Keep your filthy hands off my Girl Friend, you ass hole!" he said. His voice was now like ice. The big guy drew his zanpaktou and said "burn them, Flame beast!" The guy transformed into his released form. He now had claws and flames traveling down his arms. His entire body was covered in armor. Jason Drew his zanpoktou as well, then Yelled "rip`em to shreds, Lunar Wolf!

Jazen transformed in his Released form. His clothing didn`t change but his feet changed in to wolves feet and had wolf ears. His hair came down to his waist and was a different color. It was now silver, no longer brown. His mask piece change slightly. It now covered his entire mouth. He had a sword on both sides of his waist. His eye color was now yellow like a full moon. His pupils became slits. Both guys full spiritual pressure were unleashed. They locked eyes and squared off.

"What is your name, I would like to know the name of the person I am fighting." Jazen asked without breaking eye contact. " my name is Rex and I am going to destroy you! Rose decided to get involved in the fight and transformed in to her released form. Apache and Sung sun came out of their room. Apache yelled "What the fucking hell is going on out here!" Everyone but Rex, Jazen, and Rose looked at apache and sung.

The guys behind Rex lunged at apache and sung. Rose and Jazen took them out before any of them knew what happen. Rex looked behind him and saw his friend's uncouncise. He realized he was out matched and outclassed. Before he could turn and run, Rose and Jazen punched him right in the face at the same time knocking him out.

Apache and Sung sun helped Jazen and rose remove the uncouncise guys from the room. After the last guy was removed, sung sun ran off to find Harribell and tell her what happened. Apache looked at Jazen and stared at him, then said "Is that you Jazen?" "It's me apache, this is what I look like in my released form." he replied "Wow." Said apache. Harribell appeared in the door with sung sun. "Sung sun told me what happened, but why did these guys attack you?" harribell asked.

"They were mad that I am living with the girls and they didn't like it" Jazen said. Harribell nodded and looked at Jason "so that's what you look like in your release form." She said looking at him up and down "Yeah, I don't know why my hair color changes though." He replied. "Hey Jazen I want you and the girls to come my place for dinner, I want to get to know you better." Harribell said looking at Jason and the girls. Jazen raised his eye brows and said "sure Lady Halibell, what time should we come by?" Halibell thought for a minute and said "6 O`clock and I won't change my mind." Everyone agreed.

At 6: 00 Rose, Jazen, Apache, and sung sun arrived at Harribell`s place. All of them wearing nice looking cloths. Rose knocked on the door and halibell answered the door. Harribell was wearing a black dress that showed off her curves. Rose noticed her dress was similar to harribells dress. Harribell let them in and every one sat down at the table. Rose sat down next to Jazen and they held hands under the table. Apache and sung sun sat next to each other. Harribell had cooked a roast and every one enjoyed themselves.

After every one was done eating and the table was cleared. Harribell looked at Jazen and asked "so how are you settling in, besides having all the guys in the building wanting to kill you?" "I have adjusted pretty well." Jazen replied. Rose felt him gave her hand a slight squeeze. Rose squeezed his hand back. "He has adjusted and I learned he is a really good fighter plus he`s fast on his feet." Rose added. For the next couple of hours every one chatted.

Around 9:30, Rose, Jason, Sung sun, and Apache left Harribells place and headed back to their place. Jazen and rose held hands all the way back to the room. Sung sun and apache walked behind them. Sung sun walked up beside rose. "Are you and Jazen dating, rose?" sung sun asked. Rose replied "yes, we are Sung sun." rose then rested her head on Jazen's shoulder. Jazen kissed rose on top of the head and said "I have to be the luckiest guy in all four realms to have you in my life." Rose blushed a deep crimson.

The next day, Rose woke up and smelled something good. She noticed Apache and sung sun were already out of bed. Rose got out of bed headed in to the kitchen. In the kitchen Jazen was cooking, Apache and Sung sun were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Jason looked at rose and greeted her "morning sleepy head, did you sleep well?" Rose walked over to Jazen and kissed him on the cheek. "I slept well; I didn't know you could cook, Jazen." "there`s more to me than meets the eye." He replied with a smile.

Rose sat down at the table. Jazen came to the table set down a plate loaded with bacon and a plate loaded with toast plus a plate loaded scramble eggs, and then sat down. Ross got some food from all three plates put it on her plate. "Everything smelled good and tastes even better" Rose thought to herself. Apache looked up from her plate and said "this really good Jazen, I guess you are not as useless as I thought you were." "Thanks, Apache that's nice of you to say." Jazen replied with a slight grimace.

After every one had their fill and the table was cleared. Apache and sung sun went to hang out with their friends. Rose and Jazen stayed in the room and chatted on the couch. Ross got up and sat back down on Jazen`s lap and they started making out. Ross thought to herself "he`s so hot, I have to have him now." Ross broke apart from Jazen and looked at him lustfully, and spoke in a seductive voice "how about we take this to the bed room" Jazen replied "sure"

Ross led Jazen by the hand into his room and closed the door behind them and locked it. The room was clean and very tidy looking. They started kissing again. Jazen started kissing rose on the neck, and then they started removing each other's clothing and lay done on his bed with Jazen on top of rose. Jazen`s body was toned.

Rose blushed when she saw he was already hard as a rock and how big he was. Jazen started trailing kisses along her jaw line, then down her neck to her ample bosom. He then kissed her right breast and licked her nipple, while groping her left breast. Rose moaned as pleasure over took her. Jazen then switched over to her left breast and fondled her right breast.

Ross ran her fingers through Jazen`s hair. Jazen kissed her stomach and made his way down to her womanhood. He kissed and licked her womanhood. Then he stuck his tongue in her womanhood and continued to lick her woman hood. He rubbed her cilt with his index finger to tease her. Rose pushed Jazen`s face further into her womanhood. Pleasure coursed through her. Ross pulled Jazen to the side and on to his back with her on top now. She began stroking his member slowly and licking it.

Then she stuck his member in her month and started bobbing her head up and down. She heard Jazen moaning in pleasure. She started going faster and faster until she felt Jazen`s member throb and heard Jazen moan "I`m Cuming." Rose's mouth was filled with Jason seed which tasted sweet and sticky. She swallowed it all in one gulp.

Ross took his member out of her mouth and found it was still hard as a rock, which surprised her. She looked at her love and said "I want you inside me right now. Jazen flipped Ross on to her back so he was on top again. He placed his member at her womanhood. He looked at her for permission. "it`s my first time so please be gentle" she said as She nodded and he kissed her on the lips before he slowly pushed his member in to her.

It was painful at first but soon pleasure took over. She felt her virgin wall break and just like that he had taken her virginity. He started going in and out slow and gradually started to pick up speed. Rose`s moans turned into screams as Jazen picked up speed. Soon both came to their climax. They came together. They cried out each other's name`s before collapsing in each other's arms exhausted. Jazen looked at rose and said "This was my first time as well." Rose and Jazen kissed each other before falling in to a deep sleep.

Sometime later, they woke up and stared into each other's eye`s. "Good afternoon" Jazen spoke with a yawn. "Good afternoon to you." She replied and kissed him on the lips. Both got of bed and got dressed. Ross looked at the alarm clock on Jazen`s night stand by his bed. It read 5:25 pm. They had fallen asleep around 12:00pm. Rose looked Jazen and said "it looks like we missed lunch, Jazen." He looked at his alarm and said "I don't mind not having lunch."

They walked out of Jazen's room and found Apache, Sung sun, and Harribell sitting on the couch. Harribell looked over her shoulder at them "good evening you two love birds, did you have fun mating?" she asked. Jazen`s and rose`s faces went bright red. "Lady Harribell, what are you doing here? Ross stammered. "I had gotten some complaints about some loud noises coming from this room, so I decided to come down here and find out what was making so much noise, only to find the sound of two people snoring coming from your room, Jazen." She replied.

"I didn't think we were extremely loud." Jazen said looking at rose. Rose looked at Jazen, then at Harribell and said "exactly how loud were we, lady harribell?" "The person in the room above you and below could hear you, along with the person in room next door and the rest of the building. Jazen eye`s went big and said to Harribell "we were that loud!" he looked at rose and said "I guess we should we tone it down next." Rose nodded her head in agreement.

Harribell walked up to Jazen and whispered in his ear "You take good care of her and if you hurt her, I will hurt you even worse." Jazen stiffened and whispered back "I love her and I would never hurt her." Harribell smiled and said "good to hear." Harribell looked at Rose and Jazen and said "make sure you two try and turn done the noise, ok?" both replied "yes ma`am." Harribell turned and left.

The next couple of weeks Rose and Jazen got dirty looks and glares from every one. Some of the girls started calling Ross name`s like slut, bitch, and whore. Jazen started getting tripped by some of the guys in the hall ways and pushed. At the end of it, both were exhausted both physically and emotionally. Rose went to harribell and told what people had been doing to her and Jason. Harribell thought about this for a couple of minutes and said "how about you and Jazen go to the human world and stay at Ichigo Kurosaki`s place for a while until I call for you to return and when you return I will have this whole situation under control, how does that sound?" rose agreed and left to tell Jazen the good news.

Ross got back to her room and found Jazen lying on the couch reading a book. Jazen looked up from his book and said "hi rose, what did Harribell say?" "She said we should go to the human world and stay at Ichigo Kurosaki`s place until she can get this situation under control." She replied. "ok then, let`s start packing our bags" He replied. Both went to their rooms and started packing. After packing was done, they got into their giga`s. rose opened a portal to the human world and they walked through it in to the human world.

Once they were through, and the portal was closed. They made their way to Ichigo`s place and knocked on the front door. Ichigo opened the door and let them in. "Harribell called me and told me what's going on." Ichigo said as he closed the door. Ichigo lead them up stairs to one of the spare bedrooms. You can crash here. Rose and Jazen looked at Ichigo. "Thanks, we owe you one Ichigo" Jazen said. Ichigo looked at Jazen. "You must be Jason." He said shaking hands with Jason.

Later that day Ichigo`s dad came home. "Ichigo I`m home" he called out. He walked in to the kitchen and when he saw his son sitting at the table with his sisters Karin, and Yuzu, along with rose and Jason, he looked at his son and said "I didn`t know we were going to have guests today." He walked over to Rose and took her hand in his hand and said "hello beautiful, what is your name." Rose replied "my name is Mila-Rose." Ichigo`s father replied "what beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Rose blushed slightly.

Jazen started glaring Daggers at Ichigo`s dad. He looked at Jason and said "what is your name young man?" "My name is Jason and do you mind letting go of my girlfriend's hand." He said with a slight edge in his voice. "Oh, sorry I did not know she was already taken, she quite the catch" he replied with a wink. Jazen lightened up and said "yes she is." Jazen Smiled at Rose. Everyone started chatting and laughing.

That night as Rose got ready bed, she thought about everything that has happened so far. She smiled when she thought about the morning she and Jazen spent together. She finished buttoning up her pajama top and got in to bed. There was a knock on the door and Jazen poked his head. "You already for bed?" he asked. He came in and closed the door behind him. "Yes I am ready" she replied.

Jazen climbed in to bed and leaned against the head board. Rose snuggled up to him, and rested her head on his chest. Jason put his arm around her shoulder. Suddenly there was knock on the door, Ichigo poked his head in and asked "you guys need anything before you go to sleep?" Jazen and rose shook their heads no. "Ok" Ichigo replied, and then closed the door. Jazen turned off the lamp by the bed and the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day, Rose and Jazen spent the entire day walking around town, holding hands. They window shopped and walked along the beach. They sat down on the sand and watched the sun set. Jason and Rose looked at their watch`s and realized it was getting late and started heading back to the house. They walked back to the house holding hands.

After they got back and took off their shoes, they headed to the kitchen. Ichigo`s youngest sister, Yuzu was busy cooking. Jazen walked up to her and asked "what are you cooking for dinner?" "I am making curry rice" She replied. Jazen looked at rose and grinned. Ichigo walked in and said "how`s was your walk around town?" "It was nice and the beach is really nice" rose replied. "I enjoyed it" Jazen added. Suddenly every one`s stomach started growling. Ichigo looked at Yuzu and said "hey Yuzu, when will dinner be ready?" "It will be ready in 5 minutes, be patient Ichigo" she replied. 20 minutes later everyone was full and happy.

Ichigo`s dad started fooling around trying to make every one laugh. Ichigo face palmed and groaned. "Dad please stop that, your embarrassing us." Ichigo said. Rose felt bad for Ichigo and she could tell Jason also felt bad for him as well. Ichigo`s dad acted if he didn't hear his son. A vain started throbbing on Ichigo`s forehead. He grabbed his father by the back of the shirt and dragged him over to the front door. He opened it and hurled his dad outside. "Knock it off!" he yelled at his dad as he slammed the door shut.

Ichigo walked back in to the kitchen. "Sorry about that, my father can be real pain in the ass" he said as he sat back down at the table. "I can`t say I blame you for doing that" Jazen said looking at Ichigo with a look of sympathy. "Yeah, so Jazen I was told you started working for Harribell only a couple weeks ago, what is like working for Harribell?" Ichigo asked. "It`s not as stress full as I thought at first, and the main thing I mostly do is deliver documents and stuff to where it needs to go" Jazen replied.

Ichigo nodded then looked at Rose and asked "So when did you and Jason start dating, Rose?" "We started dating shortly after Jazen moved in with me, Apache, and sung sun" Rose replied "moved in?" Ichigo asked confused. "I am staying with them until the new wing of the building is finished being built" Jazen said looking at Ichigo. Ichigo thought about this for a minute and said "Harribell allowed this?" "Harribell is the one who organized the whole thing" Jazen replied.

A week passed and there was no word from Harribell. Everyone was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. "Why is it taking so long for Lady Harribell to take care of the situation?" Rose thought to herself. Her thought was interrupted when Jazen tapped her on the shoulder. "Thinking about why it is taking Harribell so long to get the situation under control?" he asked with a look of concern on his face. "Yeah, how did you know?" she asked. "I have been thinking the same thing" he replied.

"I thought she would have it under control by now" Jazen said "I am going to call her" Rose replied as she pulled out her cell phone. She punched in Harribells number and the phone rang several times before it went to Harribells voice mail. Rose left a message and hung up. She looked at Jason and said "she wasn't there." "maybe she`s busy right now and couldn't answer the phone." Jason replied. "I guess so" rose replied.

Later that day Rose, Jason, Ichigo, and his girlfriend Orihime hanged out Star bucks. Rose and Orihime were talking about clothing while Jazen and Ichigo talked about Hot Rods. "Which do you think is better, a Doge mustang or a Thunder Bird?" Jazen asked. "Doge Mustang" Ichigo replied. "Same here" Jason replied. They both looked at their Girlfriends and signed. "We have to be luckiest guy on earth to be dating such beautiful women" Ichigo said. "We sure are Ichigo" Jazen Replied.

At hearing this statement, Orihime looked at Ichigo and said "You sure are" then she kissed him on the cheek making him blush a slight pink. Rose looked at Jazen said "thank you for the complement" then kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush pink as well. Both girls started giggling at seeing their boyfriends blush. Both guys had happy looks on their face`s now.

After they left and were walking back to Ichigo`s place, they decided to take a short cut by going down an alley way to get to the next street over. As they were walking down the alley way, four guys jumped out of nowhere and surrounded them. The guys pulled out Tasers and knives. Ichigo and Jazen glared at the four guys who smiled evilly at them. "Your girlfriends are pretty hot looking" one the guys said licking his lips.

Jazen and Ichigo were now pissed at the guys for pointing weapons at their girls. Ichigo grabbed the nearest guy by the arm and twisted it behind the guys back, causing him to drop the knife he was holding and slammed him against the wall knocking him out. One of the guys tried to grab rose but Jazen punched the guy in the stomach and spin kicked him in to his partner, knocking him over. Jazen walked over and kicked both of them in the head knocking them out cold. The last guy turned around and ran away.

After they got back to Ichigo`s place. They all went upstairs to Ichigo`s room and talked until it got late. Orihime looked at her watched and said "It`s getting late I better start heading home". "I`ll walk you home" Ichigo said to Orihime. After they left, Rose looked over at Jazen and said "they make a cute couple" "it would not surprise me if they got married" Jazen replied.

All of sudden Rose didn't feel good and ran for the toilet. Jazen heard her start vomiting and ran in then knelled by her side." What's wrong" he asked looking concerned. "I don`t know, I felt fine just a minute ago and suddenly I felt queasy" rose replied. "Maybe the coffee you had earlier isn't agreeing with you" Jazen said. "Maybe that's it" rose said looking at Jazen.

Ichigo`s dad suddenly poked his head in and said "what`s going on, I heard someone vomiting and came up stairs" "Some things Rose had earlier isn't agree with her" Jason said looking at him. "Ok, I`ll got get you some water to help wash the bad taste out of your mouth" he replied and went down stairs. A minute later he came back up with a glass of water and handed it to Rose. "Thanks" she replied and took sip. She swished it around and spit it out in the sink. Jason rubbed her back.

"I think you should go to bed right and rest right now" Ichigo`s father said. "Good idea" rose said weakly. Jazen helped her up and got her into bed. Jazen grabbed a chair and set it beside the bed and sat down. He held rose`s hand and said "I am going stay by your side until you fall asleep and will be here when you wake up" Rose smiled and said "thanks Jason I really appreciate it." Rose then fell asleep.

The next morning rose woke up and felt like her normal self. She noticed Jazen was still there just as he said he would. She smiled and sat up. She leaned over and blew softly in Jazen`s ear waking him up. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he stretched. "I feel like I am back to normal" "that's good to hear" Jazen said looking relieved. "Let me check your temperature to see if you have fever" he said. "Ok" Rose replied. Jazen leaned over and placed his forehead against Roses Forehead causing her to blush.

"You don't seem to have a fever" Jazen said pulling his head away. Rose got out of bed. "Let's get some break feast, I hungry enough to eat an entire cow, with or without a fork" rose said stretching. They headed down stairs to the kitchen. Everyone was already down stairs. Yuzu was just finishing putting break feast on the table. Ichigo`s dad looked up and said "morning, how do you feel rose?" "I feel like my old self." Rose replied

Jazen and rose sat down at the table. Everyone started eating. Jason looked over at rose and she was eating way more than she normally did. This startled Jazen and he said "Are you sure your feeling like you`re normal self, you are eating way more than you normally eat" "I feel fine, I am just really hungry" she replied. Jazen nodded his and continues eating. For the rest of break feast everyone was quiet.

Later that day, Jazen was sitting on the couch reading, when Rose sat down next to him. Jason looked at her and noticed she had a worried look on her face. "what`s wrong rose?" Jason asked. "I think I might be pregnant, Jason" rose replied. Jazen`s eye`s went big and said "what makes you think that?" "My period is late" she replied. "How late is it?" Jason asked. "It was due yesterday." Rose replied "how about you take a pregnancy test" Jazen replied. "Way ahead of you" rose said and showed him the test. It was positive.

Jazen looked Rose in the eye`s and said "I` m going to be a dad." "Yes you are" rose replied. Jason stood up and started shouting for joy. "I'm going to be a dad!" he shouted. "This is great we are going to be parents." he said and kissed rose on the lips. Rose smiled and hugged Jazen. Ichigo walked in and said "what's all the commotion?" Jazen looked at Ichigo and said "I`m going to be a father, Ichigo!" "Congratulation, Jazen" Ichigo said patting him on the back.

At that moment Rose`s phone rang. Rose checked the number on the screen, it was Harribell`s number. Rose answered the phone "Hello Lady Harribell." "You and Jazen can return now, I managed to get the situation under control" Harribell replied. Then she hung s up. Rose looked at Jazen and said "that was Lady Harribell; she said the situation is under control and she want us to return." "ok, let`s start packing" Jazen replied.

After they packed their bags and set them down stairs, Jazen opened a portal to Los noches. Every one said good bye. Jazen and rose walked through it. Once they got back they went straight to Harribells place. Jazen knocked on the door when they got to Harribells office. Harribell opened the door and let them in and closed the door. Jazen and rose sat down in the chairs in front of Harribells desk.

Rose and Jazen explained to Harribell everything that happened while they were in the human world. Harribell`s eyes went big when rose told her, she was pregnant and Jazen was the father. Harribell hugged them both and said "I happy for you two." "Thanks lady Harribell" Jazen said. After Harribell dismiss them. Rose and Jazen headed for their room.

After they got to their room and set their bags down they collapsed on the couch. They relaxed until Apachi and sung sun got back. When they got back Rose and Jazen told them everything. Sung sun and Apachi`s jaws dropped when Rose told them she was pregnant and they were going to be aunts. "I am going to be an aunt" Sung sun shouted as she jumped up and down. Apache looked at Jazen and said "I now have a brother and a Nephew or niece on the way". She then hugged him and Jazen hugged her back.

The next day while Jazen and rose where out on a walk. Jazen stopped and turned toward rose looking into her eyes then said "Rose there are two things I have to say, first one is I love you Rose." Jazen got down on one knee pulled out diamond ring and said "the second thing is Will you marry me?" Rose`s eye`s started tearing up. "Yes, I will marry you Jazen" she said. Jazen placed the ring on her ring finger. Rose wrapped her arms around Jazen`s neck and they kissed.

One month later it was their wedding day. Everyone in Los Noches was invited to the wedding. Apache, Sung sun, and Orihime were Rose`s brides maids. Ichigo was Jazen`s Best man. Grimmjow was the preacher. Harribell gave Rose away. After they said I do, Jazen and rose cut the cake everyone started eating lunch. Lunch quickly turned into a food fight. It lasted two hours. At the end of it; ever one was covered in food and was laughing.

Eight months later Rose gave birth to a baby girl. They named her Crystal. She had rose`s eyes and looked like her. Her hair was silver like Jazen`s hair in his released form and had his skin color. Jazen and rose got their own room together. They lived happily together.

The end


End file.
